1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pipe alignment and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hand operated tool for completing the alignment of pipes partially secured in an end-to-end relationship.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents are, to the inventor's knowledge, the more generally pertinent prior art relating to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,205, issued to Fitzpatrick, describes a pipe aligning tool where the at least partially abutting ends of two pipes are forced into a set of jaws by rotation of a handle for end-to-end alignment prior to welding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,891, issued to Harrison, describes a pipe clamp for aligning pipes using adjusting screws and aligning blocks mounted upon a roller chain for enclosing and clamping abutting pipe ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,637, issued to Swensen, describes a method and apparatus for alignment of pipes to be securedly abutted. A clamping chain holding funnel-like guides is mounted on the end of the first pipe. When the second pipe is lowered or forced into abutting contact, the pre-positioned guides act to align it correctly with the first pipe.